narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summit: War and Peace
Invitations The Summit Day One: Introductions Konohagakure Green—the symbol of life, nature, fertility and well-being, the land that embodies this color is one overpopulated with vegetation, one filled with people who want the best for one another, and one which economically stable, balanced. Spirals, the symbol for life, growth and change, stands for the land, fortifying the symbolism of the corrected nature. These two things, green and spirals, imbued into a single bandana. It was removed from the wooden table. A leader of this land, picked up this bandana. With a small smile, he wrapped it around his head, masking his forehead and revealing the nature of the land he rules, no the land that he guides. “This land…” Shikaniku muttered to himself, seemingly reciting a phrase “will prosper, grow, and become the hill on which the rest of the world can look upon; become the candle that will shine in the ugly dark”. The Nara chuckled. “Light think it travels faster than anything, but it’s wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds that darkness has always gotten there first, and is waiting for it”. Standing before him and carefully examining his monologue was his fiance, Senjo; a giver of life and death. Employed by the arts of medical ninjutsu, wood release and the deadly scorch release, Senjo was one of the few medical ninja deadly enough to sit on the front lines without sustaining damage. In an era of war following the fourth war, medical ninja grew increasingly scarce. The medical ninja world had died with Tsunade, with the exception of a few. Senjo, was a warrior of the finest. The Nara man looked to his side, revealing a shut window, with closed cloths that blocked any sunlight from striking the room. “Those who seek the darkness and only the darkness are ahead of the world. Those who seek light only destroy the darkness that lay in the path. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. However, when one of the other is present, nationality is formed and peace is brought. When both are brought together, conflict occurs and blood is shed. Individually, both are peace, but together they are conflict. As the prophet of the dark, the controller of the realm, I will bring darkness upon the world and remove all light. I will guide the world to a new era. That is my nindo”, Shikaniku reflected. Suddenly, this vision dissipated, the area around him had begun fading into darkness. But then, light his the darkness and illuminated him, these two were visible, drenched in the blood of his clan and the blood of the people, drowned in the laughter of the . A nightmare, a hellish vision; he shot upwards fully conscious, he was awake. Opening his eyes, Shikaniku rose from his position from his back onto his bottom. He glanced out of the window, expecting to see the sun that he had grown accustomed too, but nothing was visible except the rain droplets dropping from the sky above. Though it seemed to not be, only a tiny bit of light seeped in-between the clouds, but not enough to truly be called a “sunny day”. Shikaniku yawned, stretching simultaneously while activating the light switch beside him. Light filled the room almost immediately. He squinted, adapting to the sudden change of light in his surroundings. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door, rather loudly as well. “I-I’m coming”, the Nara man replied, lifting his sheets off of his body. He put his bare feet on the wood underneath of him. Obviously, it was not anything like the soft carpet that he was used to. He responded rather quickly, jumping off of the floor. He animated his shadow almost immediately, turning his shadow into that of a deer that he could ride on its back; the common animal friend of the Nara. “What the hell?”, Shikaniku muttered to himself, glaring at the floor with a rather disgusted expression. “What type of wood is this? Bark!?” he complained, commanding his shadow-like deer to move towards the door. The room was big enough for it and it was a better alternative than walking. A little chakra for purposes other than fighting never hurt anyone. The deer slowly walked over to the door, in which Shikaniku reached his hand for the knob, but quickly pulled it back. “I don’t trust ANYTHING in this room anymore”, the Nara stated. He clasped his hand over his mouth quickly, and shifted his head: Senjo, his fiancé, had been in the room with him fast asleep. Good thing she was a deep sleeper, or else he'd be in trouble. From the back of the deer, a shadow-like tentacle was formed, wrapping around the doorknob. With a little force, the door came open, revealing the face of a rain shinobi. The man stood there, staring at Shikaniku, rather the deer that Shikaniku was sitting on. “I-Is everything okay?” he inquired, his soft spoken tone reflecting his rather intimidated disposition. The floor wasn’t that big of a deal, after all, it didn’t hurt and he did have his deer, along with his slippers. He could’ve just closed the door and gone back inside, giving a simple “yes”. However, Shikaniku was what everyone refers to as a self-certified asshole. He knew this, though he didn’t entirely care. He was an asshole, though the villagers of Konoha and the Land of Fire had grown accustomed to this, seeing it as more of a joke rather than a serious offense. In truth, he couldn’t help I, though his comments were simply to generally rub others the wrong way and make life much more difficult for these people. A smirk formed on Shikaniku’s visage and he opened his mouth. “For starters, when you build a floor make sure to process the wood rather than glue trees together”, Shikaniku stated, smirking at the shinobi. The rain shinobi looked down at the floor, rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner, “S-Sir, I apologize. I-I-I”, the shinobi was saying before being interrupted by Shikaniku, “I-I-I-I-I-I-I”, Shikaniku repeated continuously, teasing the man for his inability to speak without stuttering. The shinobi turned a bright red, and with that Shikaniku chuckled and laughed, though he did so quietly. Enough was enough in this case. He had gotten his laugh and that’s all he needed. “Just calm down. I’m not going to hurt you”, Shikaniku reassured. “Now, I assume you came for another purpose?” “Oh, y-yes!” the Shinobi replied, seemingly gaining a newfound sense of confidence. He looked at Shikaniku, towards him rather than the floor, and saluted. “The Kage, well, you guys have a schedule today that consist of going to the meeting area!” he informed.. “Well good, when do we leave?” Shikaniku inquired, causing his shadow deer to become intangible once more. It assumed the shape of his shadow as he jumped onto the floor. He did personally think the floors were of less quality than his own, but this was a hotel after all. He couldn’t expect much. “In about an hour, sir” the shinobi answered, with a response of a door closing in his face. “That deals with that!” Shikaniku said to himself, opening his closet. Last night, he had placed all of the clothes he had brought with him (he basically took his entire closet and sealed it into his own shadow temporarily), into the closet. Shikaniku grabbed his standard attire, consisting of a purple, v-neck shirt which reveals his broad chest and the upper portion of his abdomen which are tucked into white, silky pants in which are then tucked into his blue boots which are used to protect his "precious" feet. Completing this unique outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori with the Nara clan symbol on the back and a white lining on the inside which reads "The Shinobi of the Shadows", along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna. He walked into the bathroom, placed his desired outfit on the door, as a hook was there especially to hold his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water, allowing the hot droplets to soothe his skin, the steam filling the room; a sauna for the man. The water ran down his body as if he was a smooth stream, cleansing the bacteria from his skin. Coupled with this, the soap that he had brought on his own was one that was centered around completely penetrating the pores and truly cleansing the body, leaving nothing that could potentially harm his appearance. Shikaniku put his right hand on the wall of the shower, submerging his head under the waterfall of water. His thoughts wandered. He began to think about Konoha, the Land of Fire, the Noble Clans, the Nara Clan, but more importantly Senjo circled throughout his mind. All of this was for her, to ensure that she was placed in a position than what he was, to give her the best life possible, to make her the Queen of the World. He loved this girl, which is why this meeting was essential. He needed to put Konoha in a place where they would be safe from assaults, at least until he executed his master plans. Forty minutes had passed and the Nara turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes. Using different types of lotions, creams, he moisturized his flesh, ensuring that his skin was in tip-top condition. He combed and brushed his hair, ensuring that every strand was perfect, brushed his teeth until they released rays of white light on their own. He stared into the mirror after his routine, simply smiling at himself. “Well, damn. Someone is quite the sexy man, are they not?” he complimented, forcing himself away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. Exiting the restroom, he watched as his fiancé remained, sleeping and drooling on the soft bed sheets. Strolling casually, he tapped her on the shoulder, softly saying "I didn't overwork you last night, right?" The woman's shoulder twitched from the warm touch of her beloved fiancé had brought her out from her glorious slumber. After a few moments of remaining still, the woman decided that she would reply to her husband's question by returning one of her own. "What time is it?" She replied, lifting into a straighten posture within the comfort of the soft sheets. Her magnificent silky red hair dangled, covering her face from Shikaniku's. Shikaniku paced to the window, watching the people in the street survive the onslaught of the plummeting river from above. He couldn't imagine a storm existing in Konohagakure; he spoke, "Oh, well it's almost ten. Twenty minutes to ten actually. We have to be somewhere too, at ten I mean, so I suggest getting ready," Shikaniku took a few steps away from the window towards his night stand. On it rest his plump, leather wallet. He picked it up and scanned the contents and smiled. "Being the second hand really does has it benefits," the Nara smirked and glanced over at Senjō. "Don't ya think?" "Tw-Twenty minutes?!?" She shouted with much surprise as to how late she had slept. And yet, Shikaniku was already up, fully clothed, and the room smelt as if someone had just taken a shower. Lifting her hair, revealing her face, she gashed her eyes at Shikaniku --as if she wanted to stab him right in the chest. "What?" She shouted once more throwing the covers off her body, revealing to have nothing but the typical feminine underclothing on underneath. "And you let me sleep that long?!?" She threw a single pillow at the man before frantically running the bathroom and slamming the door. Behind the closed door the woman quickly grabbed a spare towel and toothbrush before jumping into the shower. All in which only pissed her off even more. The women absolutely hated taking showers, as she was more of a bathing and letting her body soak in warm water. That wasn't happening today, more that anything else she hated being rushed or having to rush. Using the towel she picked up on the way in, Senjō cleansed her body of all its impurities, gunk and sweat. From there she went directly to the sink where she brushed her pearly whites and tongue, ridding it from its usual early morning breath. After fives minutes of this, she ran out of the bathroom (in the nude), grabbing her womanly items from the large suitcase which contained everything she needed, from clothing to jewelry, one could name it and she had it. Despite it appearing as if she were nearly finished the list was endless. And it was all Shikaniku's blame. She would have been running around like this if he had just woken her up at an earlier time. She continued to run around the room prepping herself for the meeting of the Kages. Somehow she managed to get everything done with three minutes to spare. Wearing her normal shinobi attire of the whole piece all from fitting black suit with arm sleeves and leg sleeves that reached to her wrists and ankles, her shoes weren't much as they were only sandals with a heel size of two inches. She blew from the level of frustration she had with her love. "Alright. Let's go." "What was I supposed to do?" Shikaniku inquired, almost smirking as he opened the door. With an attitude, she brushed past him without uttering a word. The hallways was a silent stroll, as Senjō thrusted ahead. Senjō stepped into the elevator, and Shikaiku followed a few seconds after. Like the hallway, it too was empty. "Hey, you aren't still mad at me are you? letting you get your beauty rest? Is that me you really should be blaming? I mean, blame yourself for being a deep sleeper, you know.." The woman gave him an empty look, showing her massive displeasure from his statement. "I'm not a deep sleeper." She argued back folding her arms and looking away from the man. The elevator door closed and had begun to descend, floor after floor. It had seem to take forever. Even if he tried to speak she would effortlessly shut him down. After a few minutes of complete silence, the elevator binged and open into the lobby. Senjō quickly darted out of the elevator, leaving Shikaniku to follow behind. ---- The dreams that had played in the mind of Seigetsu Senju would never be reversely engineered. He couldn't help but experience these dreams second hand, as he wouldn't want to break his sleep. But damn, he'd been sleeping for quite some time now. It wasn't abnormal, but he couldn't be sleeping through the entire day. Yeah, see today was special but the young boy couldn't put his fingers on it. Over and over again he kept replaying the situation through his dreams, but still came up empty handed. Within his dreams he had suddenly felt nudged. It was then it felt as if he had slipped into a brand new dream, one filled with void. "Seigetsu, you can't possibly tell me you don't know what's happening today." A large beast purred from deep within the shadows with only its eyes visible. Seigetsu stood there, he couldn't exactly talk he didn't even know what the hell was going on, so he just looked dumbfounded. The beast began to approach Seigetsu, and with each step it took the ground below quaked as if it were alive and felt fear. "Seigetsu some times I just wish you had taken more after your mother. Because your father is just out of it, and because you've taken after him, so are you." The beast had finally showed itself, appearing as a large oversized cat with a blue design resembling flames along its body. Seigetsu knew this beast all to well, and as it drew closer his thought process picked up. "You Got It Yet?" Flipping up quickly in his bed, Seigetsu shouted out, "The Summit!". Jumping out of his bed, Seigetsu took off towards the restroom, knocking over the lap in his dresser breaking the light bulb. Leaping over the glass Seigetsu burst into the restroom. Turning the knob to turn on the water, Seigetsu did it swiftly completely not paying attention. He then grabbed the towel sitting on the metal rod, threw it into the water and drained it to wash his face. As he applied the towel to his face, he shouted extremely loud, and as he removed the towel his face was red. Seigetsu hadn't payed attention to the fact that he had turned the hot water faucet on, and he was now paying for such a reckless act. "Dynamic Entry!" Shouted the voice of an enthusiastic man. Seigetsu rushed out of the restroom only to see the doors to his room laying face down on the floor. Standing there was none other than Seigetsu's day one; Great Dai. "Lord Hokage, I heard a loud thump in your room. Then next I hear you yell, and I came right away!" Seigetsu turn and began to walk back into the restroom, "It's time we left." ---- Strolling casually, but several feet behind Senjo, Shikaniku glanced around the lobby. Several Amegakure shinobi stood among them, watching, looking. No signs of the hokage however. "Senjō, let's wait for Seigetsu here. He hasn't arrived yet I see; late just like his father. When will this family learn proper manners..." The woman sighed as she halted her movement. Already annoyed by not being able to properly prepare herself for a meeting of the Great Nations' leaders, she had to wait on Konohagakure's own Kage as he was not yet present. "Great. Now we have to wait on Seigetsu." She spoke with an attitude. "So this is how we are going to be represented. By a kid and late. Bonus points for the Hidden Leaves." She added sarcastically. Shikaniku turned to face Senjō. On his visage, a weak grin rested. "Don't worry too much about it. The other villages have no choice but to recognize our strength. After all, our village has always stood as the one of the strongest in the entire shinobi world. It also happens to be the largest, still. Whether we're late, represented by a kid, doesn't matter. Our strength and name speaks for itself." "I can actually agree with you on those terms.." The woman replied. "Even so, he's still a Kage, you'd think he'll be more responsible." Shikaniku nodded, "Yeah, but that's part of being a kid. He'll improve as he gets older." Folding his arms, he leaned up against the wall. "That's part of the reason he has me! To make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. And you're here to make sure I don't get into too much trouble. That's the pecking order of this entire thing." Senjō sighed lightly, looking back at the fiancé after he spoke to her. "I can never really stay mad at you." She said turning to face him. Walking over to where he stood, she placed her hands on his shoulders; looking into his eyes. "You always seem to know what to say to bring me out of my bad mood." He unfolded his arms as his fiancé approached him and placed his hands on her hips. Staring downwards into her own eyes: "Well, of course. I hate seeing you angry. I'll do anything to make sure you're pleased.." For a moment, he let those words sit in silence until a devilish smirk crept unto his lips. "Out and in the bedroom too, hehe." "That is true." She giggled. "It is one ife your features that won me over." She replied as they continued to lock eye contact. "Hmm. This is quite random, but I'm going to give to a cute pet name." She started again, placing her hand on his face. "I must think of one." As the words slipped from his tongue, there was a standing silence. "A room, would you?" Seigetsu stated, in a disgusted tone. Placing his hand on his hip, Seigetsu slated with his stance. Getting a better glance at the very young boy, it was hard to tell that he was so young. He was tall, especially for his age, his facial features were stronger than that of any child making it ever had to distinguish he was young. Well, at least until he opened his mouth. "Anyway, we are ready!" By we, he meant Dai and himself. Looking over at Dai, who had been dragging behind carrying two large cases of clothes on his back. While dragging behind, he showed no sign of fatigue. "There is no better opportunity than to serve the Hokage!" He shouted loudly throughout the corridors. "Oh, I'm so glad you've decided to show yourself, Seigetsu, and you brought along your sla--er, friend. Son of lee, it's GREAT to see you." Shikaniku chuckled slightly after his statement. Walking towards the dragging child, Shikaniku grabbed his suitcases and dropped them into his shadow and like expected, they fell through. Amegakure ninja watched in awe, some muttering under their breaths: "What the actual fuck" and the like. "Now, Seigetsu, I insist that we start moving towards the train. We are supposed to meet the other Kage for a breakfast, apparently. Remember to try and play nice though." Seigetsu chuckled, "Playing is about the only nice thing I could do to these people. You can't possibly expect someone of my heir to think of these imbeciles you call people as equals. Ha! I've seen mean tougher to chew." And with that Seigetsu began to take off, looking at Dai who had appeared as if his youth had been reborn. "A rowdy tone as usual, Shikaniku! But I'll have you know Seigetsu is down one in our battles, and I wouldn't mind 1-upping you." Dai jokingly responded to his slave statement. "Ahh, look who finally decided to show up." The red hair woman stated interrupting the men's conversation. "Seigetsu." She nodded upon directly speaking to him. She casually pulled her hair back behind her ear, lazily looking at all three men. "I would absolutely love to listen to your conversation a bit more, but unfortunately, we have a place to be. And we're late. So why don't we cut the small talk and head out. Sounds good?.. Alright. Let's go." After speaking the woman hastily turned, and immediately headed for the exit; hoping for the men to follow. Shikaniku looked and Seigetsu and smiled, "Yeah, she's a little bossy like that." Regardless, he followed the woman in her footsteps towards the exit. On the outside, he could make out a train waiting for them directly in front of the hotel. "Hmm...It seems, all the kage are in different buildings around the village. That's smart," Shikaniku deduced. His eyes refocused tow his back, watching as the hokage and his lacky followed. "Keep up boys!" Kirigakure Meio Yuki stood in front of her mirror, slowly brushing her hair after showering. "My hair is much too long, should i cut it with Hiramekarei?" The young Kage questioned. She stopped all movement and began walking out her bathroom, and confronted Shiguma. Holding her towel up, Meio began her rant at him. "Well? What should I do with my hair?" Shiguma looked up from staring at a black cube of Dust that levitated slightly above his palm. His eyes traced from her feet up to her hair. He smirked mildly when she asked him, but replied with, "Just leave it down. Might get kinda 'hot' in there if arguing begins." He said, his golden eyes staring into hers. He had already taken his shower, so he deemed himself ready. After speaking his attention went back to the cube. Meio sighed and began to get dressed, ignoring Shiguma completely. "Maketsu's new form isn't so bad..." The woman thought. In what seemed like mere seconds, Meio had finished and was now laying across her bed, twirling her hair around. "This summit must go well. The future of Kirigakure's peaceful reign will be destroyed if we fail in the war." "We'll do fine. The cult was confused on my story about the body change, but they listened after a few hours. So we have them as well as any other allies we may have." He said after, walking to the bed and laying beside her on his back, his hands behind his head in a relaxing position. He looked up at her, then stared at the ceiling. "You'll do fine love. Your the greatest Mizukage yet. I believe in you." He said, smiling, as he looked back at her. "She's beautiful." He thought to himself. Blushing, Meio quickly pulled her hair back and packed up her things. For a second she paused and looked outside her window, admiring the foreign land. "This is strange.. Ever since their leadership changed, this land seems peaceful.." She thought. Quickly coming out of her daze, she smiled at Shiguma, who seemed to be ready. "My love, let us head straight for Amegakure as fast as we can." With her sword strapped to her back, the woman wrapped her arms around Shiguma, staring deep into his eyes. "Unless, you have something else in mind?" She whispered. Shiguma was about to begin playing with his cube again. His dark blue hair was in a ponytail, hanging down his back. He grinned." We should hurry, but there's a little time to kill. What do you say we use it up?" He said leaning his head down and kissing below her ear, right on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. His golden eyes state into her eyes, as he smirked. "Would you two just stop? This summit is important." Shiguma and Meio turned around to see who it was scolding them. "You know we can't be late, Lady Mizukage." Said a woman like voice. It turned out to be Ryūjin Hoshigaki and Maomi Hōzuki, the last two guards on Meio's team. "Fine. I'm ready." Meio sighed. "Sorry Shiguma, maybe after the summit." She began walking out the door, while putting on the Mizukage hat at the same time. "Come. If we want results, we'll get this done fast." His eyes darted up as the voice happened. He eyed the two new figures in the door. "Great. Perfect timing..." He thought. That was conveniently right on time. He turned and grabbed his white cloak and wrapped it around himself and followed. He was debating whether to summon the Executioner's Blade and walk around with it. But decided he'd equip it only when he needed it. He'd create some Dust Release swords if he needed. Shiguma walked behind Meio. Maomi pulled out map as they began to walk near the carriage of the Mizukage. Quickly running towards the Kage's window, Maomi began discussing plans. "My Lady.." Maomi pointed to a spot on the map, indicating their location. "We've almost arrived. We are directly below the village. If we continue going in this direction, Amegakure is right there." Meio slowly parted her lips and smiled. "Thank you. Continue your duties." She whispered. "Yes my Lady." Maomi said. She bowed and returned to her post. Shiguma sat quietly in the carriage. His golden eyes flickered around examining the scene out the window. His hand made its way onto her thigh closest to him. He turned his head towards her and spoke. "Are you nervous?" He asked, his eyes looking into hers. Meio turned to look at him, and sighed. "No, I only worry about the people of the Mist.. I promised them a peaceful reign, but we have threats everywhere. They can't keep living in fear." "We'll do fine. Then they'll be safer. You'll do great. As for the threats, their just threats. No one in their right mind would attack the Mist." He said, boasting at the power of his country. After speaking, he turned his head and leaned it back against the window and looked out. Iwagakure Kagari had not wanted to attend the summit. She had plenty of work back at the village that needed attention, and this summit was just a week long distraction she felt she could ill afford. But her duties required her to attend, as if she didn't she'd be the only major kage not to attend the first full summit in years. The kages occasionally met one or two at a time, but it had been over a decade since the last full meeting. She couldn't afford not to show. She was pulled in a carriage through the rain soaked plains of Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. Considering it's location, it wasn't a long trip, as the Land of Rain bordered both the Land of Earth and the Land of Fire. It was a wet land, fitting it's name. The bombardment of water was a lot of the reason she travelled via carriage vs by foot like the Kages of old. But considering she brought along two high ranking shinobi as her guards, she was confident that her not being able to immediately fight wouldn't be an issue overall. Her carriage pulled into Amegakure with little problem, as even the criminals here wouldn't be stupid enough to attack a kage while they were at the summit, and if any were well, she'd just have to melt them. Kumogakure It was raining within the village of Kumogakure, a slight drizzle, runoff from the incredibly powerful storm that surrounds the village as a protective barrier. Once created with Kiyasui's chakra, the storm itself is now self sufficient, using its own energy to recycle its power. But Kiyasui still has control over it if need be. She has been packing her essentials to begin the trip to Amegakure for the much anticipated Kage Summit, the first in over thirty five years. This was going to be a very important event, one she didn't want to be late for. She had called Kei up to her quarters to give him the news. "Kei, I'm appointing you as my bodyguard for this summit. Though Amegakure is largely neutral territory, I can't stress the importance of having a bodyguard around if things go wrong. We'll prepare to leave as soon as you're ready, since I've already got my essentials packed." Sunagakure She stood, looking out over the village. It has greatly changed since the events of the fourth shinobi war. Becoming more prosperous then it has ever been, no longer needing to rely on other villages. While this great change was a bought, through the works of several individuals and groups. None has had more impact then the Sixth Kazekage, Grand Arcana. Being the Kage for over twenty years, she has brought about many great changes that have pushed the village a head years beyond others. A gust of wind blew though the village, flowing up to the Kage building, causing her hair to blow backwards. Looking toward the horizon, she new things would be greatly changing soon. A summit was being held in the neutral village of Amegakure. Being the leader of Sunagakure, one of the five great villages, she was planning to attend. While not wanting to leave the village, she knew that it was a must. Even she can sense the disturbance in the world, she knew first hand of the impending war that was waiting to happen. “I guess I should get going”, she stated as she snapped her fingers. Moments later, two girls appeared in front of her. One girl appearing younger then the other. The younger one grabbed Arcana’s hand, “hey mommy” she said as she grinned. “It is time to leave my dear Samekisai” Arcana said as she smiled. Something that is rare for her to do about others. “My dear Kuroaki, are you ready to attend the meeting?” she asked as she turned to the other girl. “Yeah, mother” Kuroaki said as she nodded, then jumped high into the sky. Making a unique hand seal, her body begun to emit a unique energy. Before changing into a massive black dragon with blue markings. The dragon flew around the top of the Kage building. A few years ago the sight of a dragon flying around Sunagakure would have caused mass panic. Now it was a normal sight. Samekisai looked around, "when is big brother Zenni coming?" Samekisai asked as she looked up to Arcana. "He should be here soon" Arcana stated as she held Samekisai's hand. Kuroaki landed on top of the building "he needs to hurry up, we do not have all day" she said, brandishing her teeth. Day Two: Relax and Enjoy Day Three: Chatter and Bouts Day Four: The First Meeting Day Five: The Second Meeting Day Six: The Conclusion Day Seven: Departures